Traveling Soldier
by SirWritesVeryLittle
Summary: Lithuania is going off to war leaving Poland behind without a lover, the only communication the two will have is letters passed from war camps back to home.But what happens when Lithuania stops sending them? LietPol  Finished
1. Chapter 1

T R A V E L I N G S O L D I E R

Poland was sitting in a little corner cafe, his eyes glued to his phone and his face void of happiness._N-no..._ He thought to himself,_Not again...not another war..._ He refused to cry as he read the text over and over again but the tears building in his eyes were about to spill over.

"Feliks, I`ve been having a few problems with Russia and I can`t take the bad relations any longer...I have declared war on him..and I`ll be the one fighting it. Not you nor my brothers, this war is mine to fight so I can finally stand up to that monster. I know you`ll want to help or try to talk me out of it, but I`ve made up my mind and I`m going to war. I`ll be at the corner shop cafe at 2:00pm to say our farewells.

-Toris "

Poland` s emerald eyes over flowed finally, the hot and salty liquid dribbling down his cheeks. He didn`t care that the waitresses and other customers were staring, he could cry in public if he wanted to! This was all so overwhelming for the blonde. The Polish and Lithuanian people were finally starting to get along once again. Lithuania and him were finally friends again, no more one sided had even thought Russia had laid off of Lithuania and the other baltics, but it turned out things were only getting worse.

"Poland?" A meek voice asked from behind the blonde, Lithuania. Lithuania`s arms wrapped around Poland, pulling him into embrace as soon as he saw his lover`s tears." L-liet, you bastard!" Poland said sobbing into the brunette`s chest as Lithuania patted his hair.

"I`m sorry, Poland...But I must do what is right for my people..." He said trying to clam down Poland but his words only made him angrier and sadder. "Your people don`t need more war!" He protested clinging to Lithuania like if they moved they`d never see each other again, which was a possibility. "Poland...Calm down..We can`t stand to sit and take Russia`s abuse any longer. But I can`t stand to see you cry like this..." He said his heart aching at every glance he took at the blonde.

More tears flooded out of Poland`s eyes as the seeped into Lithuania`s clothes, he had no idea he was staining camo. "Then let me help!" Poland yelled hitting the lithuanian`s chest." Let's work, like, together!" He said finally looking up at Lithuania, their emerald eyes piercing each other`s.

Lithuania bit his lip and shook his head, caressing Poland`s face."Poland...Feliks..I love you and I don`t want you to be brought into a problem that isn`t your`s." He wiped away a few of Poland`s tears and kissed his temple." I can`t stand to see you go through the suffrage of war...because of me."He said holding back tears from his own eyes as Poland dove into his chest and sobbed._No! You idiot! Liet you idiot! D-don`t leave me!_ Poland thought but didn`t say because his hoarse sobs prevented him.

Poland sobbed for what seemed to be days but only mere hours. Lithuania whispered calming words to him and cooed him into calming down finally until they were the only ones in the little cafe, the sun setting, and still locked in passionate embrace.

"Feliks..." Lithuania said with a knot in his throat as he looked out the window, Poland wiped his eyes finally and looked in the direction Lithuania was looking."..A-A bus..."He said, wondering what was so special about it before he saw men boarding it in camo clothing. Poland`s eyes widened as finally was snapped into realization."T-toris!" Poland screamed, the tears that had stopped ready to flow again as he gripped hard onto Lithuania`s clothes."T-Tell me you aren`t leaving right now!" He said sternly searching Lithuania`s eyes until he realized his lover`s clothes, the same as everyone boarding the bus."I don`t want to lie to you..." He said running his hand through the blonde`s hair. He stood up finally, pulling Poland with him, still locked in embrace as they stood.

"I have to go, Feliks..."He said finally a tear overflowing out of his deep green eyes."My people are waiting for me.."He said tilting the pol`s chin up and giving him a bitter sweet good-bye kissed back as hard and loving as he could, not wanting to forget the feel, the taste,the smell, the sound of Lithuania.

"I love you Feliks..."Lithuania said before breaking their embrace and turning, walking out of the cafe with so much hesitation, Poland just stood and watched, their eyes meeting one last time before Lithuania boarded the bus and it took fell to the floor and sobbed, his hands in his face and his heart aching. The sun was gone now and the cafe was silent apart from the nearly silent sobbing of a heart broken polish man.

"I-I love you too Toris.."

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

T R A V E L I N G S O L D I E R

Poland clutched his chest, a faded manila envelope over his fast beating heat as tears clouded his emerald eyes. It was a letter from his lover, the man fighting along side his people as the nation of Lithuania. His lover that he hasn`t seen for three months, though it seemed like an eternity.

The blonde spent weeks curled up in the corner of his bedroom in his seemingly faded pink home. He gripped a long white dress shirt Lithuania had forgotten at his house, bringing in the sent of his lover.

Poland waited for the return of his lover, friends stopping by to bring him something to eat or just make sure he was okay like Hungary, Italy, and even Switzerland. Most of the visits never lasted more than an hour, each nation had their own lives, lovers, and jobs to get back to and Poland wouldn`t let them miss all those things because of him. They weren`t the one he wanted their anyway. He wanted Lithuania.

Weeks of missing his lover soon turned into months and no sign of his lover`s losing or winning was being shown to Poland, but after the first month passed he received a letter. A letter from Lithuania.

_'Dear Feliks,_

It`s been too long, I miss you. I don`t think I could last another week without talking to you but maybe if you write me back I`ll have more courage to go on. I promise you I`ll try to be back as soon as possible. I know how much this is probably hurting you...I`m sorry. You know the last thing I`d want to do is hurt you and make you cry. I love you Feliks. And some times when I get a break here..or when I try to fall asleep I can hear you voice, and see your beautiful smile. That how I fall asleep. Pretending your right here with me and that I`m keeping you safe in my arms. I miss you so much Feliks and I know you miss me too. Write me as soon as you get this, I need to know you are okay, well, and safe. Don`t stop smiling because I`m not there because..while I`m here **you** are the only thing that keeps me smiling.

- With love, your Toris'

Poland burst into tears after reading that, he knew what war was like and even though this letter made Lithuania sound fine, the drop of blood on the corner of the paper didn`t ensure his lover`s safety. He spent the entire next few days writing to his lover, telling him how much it was hell without him and how much he wished he could help him. Though Poland knew Lithuania would never let him help, he understood that much, but that didn`t stop him from trying to convince him.

It took days till the letter was perfect and Poland finally left the house for the first time to mail it. He looked like a mess, dark circles under his eyes, the shine and glisten they once had completely gone, and his skin paler than ever before. That wasn`t Poland at all. Poland was a man that put so much pride into his looks but the emotional drain of missing his lover hod gotten to him and his looks didn`t matter anymore.

He walked out into the cold Polish evening, his letter in one pocket and Lithuania`s in the other. He walked into the post office and sent the envelope to it`s return address, hoping they sent it was fast as they could and Lithuania wrote him back the second he got it.

-  
To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Traveling Soldier

bWarning: Yaoi, Angst/b

Feliks wrote the letter and waited eagerly for Lithuania`s reply, sitting in the window sill, his pale face getting the sun it craved in his lips sometimes curling up into a smile. He did want to smile to be honest, he`d much rather mope around his house, crying, and praying for his Toris to return home.

" Master Feliks?" One of Poland`s maids called, slowly opening the door to his room as Poland looked away from the window to look up at the beautiful brunette woman. "Yes, Agata?" He asked, hoping for some news about Lithuania. Agata could`ve sworn that she saw his green eyes sparkle with excitement for the first time in months.

"I have news." She announced making Poland shoot out from his seat in the window. "About Toris?" He asked walking over to her with a look in his eyes that pleaded for good news, something he could latch onto and ensure Lithuania would be home soon.

Agata nodded and guided Poland to his big king-sized bed. She put out a mess of envelopes and newspaper clippings written in Lithuanian."Like, what the heck?" Poland asked, confused though Agata smiled at the 'Like' it has been forever since he used that either.

"I`ve noticed how upset you`ve been lately. So I decided to dig up some information on Master Toris`s situation." She said picking up an envelope addressed to Feliks from Lithuania and he tore it open, needing to read something his lover wrote.

"I don`t think you should read that Mast-" Poland didn`t stop reading, trying to take in the words written on the page though the words only made his smile grow confused.

i Dear Feliks,

I love you Feliks, I love you so much and I wish I could tell you this to your face. I`m going to be coming home soon but I apologize if you aren`t able to see me right away. Something happened…Something I rather not talk about and it`s best if you don`t see yet anyway.

Goodbye

-Your Always loving Toris./i

Poland was highly confused. His smile was there but the sides twitch down."W-What does this mean?" He asked looking at Agata for some kind of explanation though when she pointed to the articles and began to explain he was off the bed and headed towards the door. "I need to go see Toris." He said with determined eyes but something in his heart said something wasn`t right.

Agata tried to chase after him but the blonde boy moved too fast. "Master Feliks! Wait! Toris said..!" Her words were left unheard as the boy ran from his home, the early summer sunset making his determined face glow.

Thoughts of Lithuania filled Poland`s head, bonly/b thoughts of him. Toris meant so much to Poland and now that he was nothing was going to stop the Pole. He wanted to feel the warm hands of the man he was in love with and missed so much. He needed to hear the melodic voice that was the most beautiful sound in his opinion. Poland needed to hold Lithuania and never let go, whispering words of love and happiness that he had returned.

Poland`s blonde locks blew behind him as he ran, breathing from his mouth, and not caring who stared at him as he ran through the fields of grass, trying to find the quickest way to his lover but just making himself look funny and making it harder to get to the brunette.

He bumped into people in the small town he lived in, passing tiny shops and strangers without even stopping to cringe at the new faces. They meant nothing to him; the only thing that mattered was his Lithuanian.

Poland felt his lungs began to burn a bit from the intense running and the fact he hadn`t been even walking outside in almost a year. He needed to take a breath but he didn`t want to without Lithuania by his side. Luckily he approached a large man and bumped straight into him, causing the lithe Pole to fall to the ground.

"Ouf!" Poland said, the wind getting knocked out of him as fell. The man raised a brow, helping Poland up but not letting go of his arm. "Slow down. No need to rush." He said though Poland tried to yank his arm away. "There is a need to rush! My friend like, just got home from the war!" The large Polish man raised a brow. "The Lithuanian-Russian War?" He asked, a tinge of sorrow in his hazel pools. 

Poland noticed this sorrow. "Yeah…Why?" He asked, looking around and finally taking in his surroundings. He was on top of a slight hill that overlooked the town`s high school. Many people were gathered in the bleachers to the right of them, looking over at the marching band and cheerleaders perform.

"Sick around." The slightly-scary Pole said to Feliks, forcing him to sit on the grass as he did, still holding the arm in a strong grasp. "I don`t think you, like, understand. I need to go see Toris." Poland struggled against the man but the man wouldn`t let him go, he wasn`t even looking at Feliks anymore. He was watching the cheerleaders and marching band finish up their routine.

When the routine finished everything got quite for a minute as the short principle got up on the outdoor stage. Now Poland was watching as well, there was no way he could get out of this strong man`s grasp and the man wanted him to see this for a reason, he best respect the big man`s reasoning.

"Welcome students, families, and faculty." The principle started, the name ' Principle Nazwisko' written on the podium he stood at. "Apart from the fact that our school football championship in a week today we have come to mourn our fallen allies." Poland`s brow arched but then he realized what this was about. Lithuania was in a war and Poland and Lithuania were on good relations before it. Some people must`ve died in the war and if there was a ceremony about it, a lot must`ve passed.

Poland was listening more carefully now to the man, maybe some of Lithuania`s friends had died. "So everyone please, a moment of silence for our fallen brethren." Everyone bowed their heads, listening intently to the man`s words and praying for those dear to them to be safe.

"Aras Vytautas, Gintaras Henrikas, Jonas Karlois, Karolina Ilona, Liudvika Veronkia," The man listed, soft sound of sobbing filling the bleachers the names were recognized by members of the audience. Poland felt bad for the lost people and their love ones though he shed no tears. " Linas Leonas Lukas, Marija Milda," The man went on and then there was a pause. "Sadly enough our neighboring nation lost someone very important to it, Toris Lorinaitis, the nation of Lithuania."

"Officials say a new child will be appointed 'Lithuania' soon but please a prayer for the fallen nation." Poland`s heart crumpled up in his chest, his eyes wide as tears formed in the corners. "T-Toris…" Poland whispered, a burning sensation filling his chest and he gripped at his shirt, breath hitched.

"So that was who it was…" The man next to Poland said after the prayer. "Toris was that friend of yours?" The man asked though Poland could only nodded as he hunched over and tucked his knees into his chest. Tears dripped down Poland`s cheeks, his silent sobbing and blind light gasping at his clothing were all signs of pure sorrow. His heart hurt like it never hurt before, burning down Warsaw would be less painful.

The man let go of Poland`s arm and Poland would`ve stood if it wasn`t for the fact that his legs felt numb as his sobbing got louder, gasps and yells leaving his lips as he tried to cope with the feeling of a lost lover. He felt so helpless all of sudden, his hands ripping the grass out of the land in frustration as the man stood and walked over to the bleachers, giving Poland the alone time he did not want, but needed.

"Toris…"He whispered, tears soaking his sleeves as he bit his full lower lip. "Why..?" He asked, that was the only thing he wanted to know at the moment. Why couldn`t he help Lithuania fight? Why did Russia kill Lithuania? Why didn`t Poland bust in and disobey Lithuania like always? Why….did Lithuania have to die and leave Poland all alone.

The sun above Poland`s crying head soon faded into the horizon and the people had left long ago. Poland was miserable and the last thing he wanted to do was go home. So he walked, he walked as far as his jelly legs would bring him. It was so painful to feel the tiny broken piece of his heart wither into dust at each step.

Tears still rolled down his cheeks but not as heavy as earlier because he was becoming dehydrated slowly with every tiny tear. His head was bowed still as well and his hands were in his pockets as he trudged through the night. White street lights illuminated his miserable face as he passed under them, no direction and no meaning left. Poland was still Poland but Feliks wasn`t Feliks without Toris.

He tried so hard to shove Lithuania`s death in to the deepest part of his brain but his heart would not allow it and tugged it back to the surface. Poland didn`t want to forget about Lithuania but he did want to forget about what happened to the poor boy. It ripped him apart inside as he imaged the scene.

Poland wanted it to be as painless as possible, maybe just a simple bullet through the brunette`s beautiful head. Though he knew deep down Russia wouldn`t let him die like that. Russia would make it horrible and brutal. He`d torture Liet for hours, ripping off finger nails before whole fingers. Russia would make it the more gruesome thing in the world and just the thought of the Communist Bastard made Poland`s stomach churn and his firsts tighten.

"P-Poland?" A fimilar voice squeezed a few feet away from the blonde, causing Poland`s head to shoot up. Under the white street light A taller blonde figure stood, not threatening in the least but Poland still motioned him into the light to get a better look.

As the blonde came into the light Poland tried not to gasp or vomit but he almost did. "E-E-Estonia…" The Pole stuttered, the man`s arm was broken in many places, a make-shift sling holding it together. His hair was it`s usually color put the ends were caked with blood, a large gash across Estonia`s neck.

Poland nearly forgot that all three Baltics fought side by side. So Estonia was alive…Lithuania was dead…Where was Latvia…? He dare not ask, the poor tiny child in war seemed too much for Poland to image. Estonia forced a smile on to his face at the fact he was still recognizable.

"N-None of us l-look the same anymore." Estonia said so Poland wouldn`t be so surprised when he saw the others. "Come up to the house, it`s c-cold here." The injured boy said, trying to limp towards the house though Poland knew the way and offered a shoulder for Estonia to lean on.

The blonde took it happily, whispering words of thanks as they walked towards the all too familiar cottage the four were so quaint with. (Four meaning Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, and Poland) Bushes that circled the cottage were barely visible but Poland managed and as they walked up the cobble stone path Poland managed to break the silence. "I heard what happened….To Lithuania."

Another silence soon fell over the two again before Estonia cleared his throat of blood. "Is that why you were crying so bad…? Y-You look dehydrated, come inside quickly." Estonia prodded, opening the door to the eerily quiet home.

Poland sat Estonia down in one of the kitchen chairs and took a breather himself. "I`m fine." He lied, he looked like a mess and he was 10 times worse than he looked. "No you aren`t, but I want force you into being better. Lithuania is gone Poland…. Mourning doesn`t bring him back." Estonia said receiving an almost sharp look from Poland. "It helps."

"Only temporarily." And that was beyond true. Estonia began to rearrange things as the silence resettled in. It was so hard for them to talk without Lithuania in the room. Neither of them was strong or happy enough to hold up a conversation any way.

"T-Toris!" A horse scream came from the back room, the sound of a struggle making Poland just and gain a worried look though Estonia just sighed and got up, limping to the back as Poland followed closely behind. "A-Ah! Eduard!" The screams got longer as they approached the smallest Baltic`s room, 'Ravis' carved beautifully into the door.

Estonia opened the door and Poland swallowed vomit. Latvia was laying in his bed, little childish toy surrounding his bed with tubes sticking out of the poor boy`s body and blood caking the snow white sheets. Poland`s eyes felt tears sting in the corners though none fell. Latvia`s left eye had been ripped from its socket, the bones in his legs crushed to dust, and his arms tied down to the bed so the boy couldn`t struggle in his vivid nightmares and mandatory medical treatment.

"Shh…Calm down Raivis…It`s just a dream.." Estonia said sitting next to the bed and patting the boy`s head affectionately and calmly though the boy let out a gut wrenching scream in turn. Someone so young shouldn`t be exposed to such things as war and it was even worse to send them home in this condition.

Soon it became obvious that no words or amount of caressing was helping the boy and Estonia let out another sigh. "Poland…H-Hand me that needle on the right bedside table." He said forcing Poland to step into the room that smelt like rotting flesh.

The blonde couldn`t take it anymore and forced himself away from the room, skidding into the bathroom and emptying his stomach of all his contents. The scene was just too much. Vomit burned Poland`s throat and soon more tears were down his cheeks and dripping into the toilet he hovered above. Latvia was Lithuania's youngest brother; he was like a brother to Poland as well. To see him like this tugged on his heartstrings. A worse thought crawled into Poland`s head when he vomited again. If Latvia was like this alive….Lithuania looked much worse dead. It killed him to thing those things but the more he thought about it the more thoughts and images crawled into his head.

Lithuania was dead…but why did he have to suffer before death?

_ FIN


End file.
